


Chaste Intentions

by SummySwan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Overuse of medication mentioned, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: “That wasn’t my intention!” Gaku swore, easily flustered.“I wouldn’t mind if it was, honestly.” Yamato was definitely grinning against him with that remark.





	Chaste Intentions

Being an omega had its perks.

But this, Yamato thought while feeling like his body had been set on fire, wasn’t one of them. 

Usually omega idols took suppressants to not have to deal with their heats at all, despite it being unhealthy. Yamato was a male omega, so he didn’t have to worry about becoming pregnant, but being unbearably horny for days on end without anyone to help (dating or even mere flings was forbidden, after all) wasn’t his idea of relaxation. Which is why he also followed the trend of taking suppressants every day, up until recently. He hadn’t realized until half an hour ago that he had forgotten to take his medication the night before, too buzzed out on a much needed beer after a hard day’s work to remember.

And now, he was suffering in someone’s empty dressing room, having stumbled in after being done with a photography shoot. He had forcibly kept his pheromones at bay, sneaking off quickly to sweat some of his heat out. Yamato was hastily propped up against a cool wall, tight clothing he had been modeling in damp with sweat. The designer jacket Yamato had modeled was thrown somewhere nearby, pulled off in panic. He was purposefully ignoring his lower regions pushing against his skintight pants, staring up towards the ceiling.

“Well, Nii-San has gotten himself in trouble, hasn’t he...” Yamato chuckled to himself, eyes drooping and lightly panting.

He knew without a doubt that his face was flushed dark red, his ears feeling like they were burning him from the inside out. It wasn’t like the warm fuzzy feeling that he got from being drunk, it was more like he was dealing what he would consider hellish levels of heat, and wearing winter clothing despite that. His hands clenched when he shifted slightly from discomfort, everywhere throbbing with a mix of pain and desire.

Heats weren’t supposed to be this bad, except for when a certain someone hadn’t had one in two years because he had decided to take suppressants every day, despite knowing how unhealthy it was. And now, that choice was biting Yamato in the ass, hard. Shaking lightly and trying to squash the urge to stimulate something, Yamato didn’t notice in his haze that the door to the room had been opened.

“What the-?!” A voice choked.

Yamato startled, his eyes quickly shooting over to spot no other than Gaku Yaotome with his hand ungracefully smacked over his nose and mouth.

“Hey,” Yamato managed a half-assed wave, “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Gaku broke out of his trance, glancing around outside before speedily walking into the room and slamming the door shut. 

“This is *my* dressing room, what do you mean that you didn’t expect to-“ Gaku stopped before he went on a rant, hand shifting to run through his hair with a breathy exhale, “You’re...an omega?”

“Well, it seems that that’s the case.” Yamato mused.

Gaku sent him an exasperated look in response and took a breath in to steady himself- before choking on the scent on the scent of pheromones bleeding into every inch of the room, sputtering for a moment before regaining some of his composure. Yamato watched the entire act with raised eyebrows.

Gaku took a tentative step forward before he spoke. “Should I call someone? Your manager?”

Yamato shook his head lightly, eyes starting to close in an attempt to steady himself. “I’ll be fine. Give me a few seconds and I’ll leave.”

He attempted to stand, legs wobbling dangerously, and they both knew that he wasn’t even going to make it to the door in that state.

“Don’t push yourself, Nikaido.” Gaku had moved within arms length, reaching out and hesitantly placing a hand on Yamato’s arm, which was slick with sweat.

Gaku hadn’t meant to make the other startle from the contact, but Yamato was seconds away from collapsing before Gaku steadied him with a hand tugging on Yamato’s hip. Which, by chance, happened to cause Yamato (who wasn’t exactly steady on his feet) to fall directly into him.

“Aren’t you forward, Yaotome.” Yamato chuckled, head tucked into the dip between Gaku’s shoulder and neck, body still trembling.

“That wasn’t my intention!” Gaku swore, easily flustered.

“I wouldn’t mind if it was, honestly.” Yamato was definitely grinning against him with that remark.

“You...” Gaku grumbled, before tilting his neck and sliding it down against Yamato’s.

He heard the other man shakily inhale, before melting into him with a sigh. He had read on some article that scenting calmed omegas down, although he didn’t know that it would’ve been this effective.

“You know your stuff.” Yamato tried to sound smug as he usually did, but his voice was trampled by all of his light huffs.

Gaku himself was shaking slightly, the pheromones riling him up to an extent. They were naturally designed to draw him in, but that didn’t mean he would go berserk at the smell. Being an alpha didn’t make you all powerful and domineering as it used to, considering alphas were the most sensitive to pheromones and had to deal with extremely unnecessary levels of testosterone. But despite the tempting smell wafting into his nose, he wasn’t a creep and had restraint, still gently scenting the other.

Yamato seemed content for the most part after a few minutes, the omega pheromones still floating in the room but no new ones blasting into Gaku’s face. He pulled back a step, hands still on the other’s hips incase he stumbled again.

“Oi, you good now?” Gaku finally said, voice sounding aggressive despite him mostly feeling awkward and a tad embarrassed.

Yamato slowly blinked, flushed face and drowsy eyes taking a moment longer than usual to process his words.

“Yeah.” Yamato responded belatedly, glancing away for a moment then flickering back to Gaku with somewhat of a gentle look, “...Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idolish 7 has stolen my heart and so have these two. Yamato is a favorite of mine so I’ll definitely be writing fics with him eventually!


End file.
